warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Mode
Nightmare Mode is an optional difficulty modifier introduced in . When Nightmare Mode is selected, up to two mission modifiers take effect that greatly increase the mission's difficulty, but completing the mission will reward players with Nightmare Mods, which affect two stats of a weapon, Warframe, or Companion. To unlock Nightmare mode on a given planet, one must complete ''all mission nodes'' on that planet (barring Dark Sectors), and must have a Mastery Rank of at least 1. Nightmare Mode also exists for Trials as a separate Trial Key, and as special Alert missions. Mechanics When Nightmare Mode is unlocked, the game randomly selects missions for Nightmare Mode from any planet every 8 hours, and only one Nightmare mission can appear on a single Planet (barring the Orokin Derelict) at a time, limiting the possible Nightmare missions (and thus, potential rewards) to 17 missions every 8 hours. If you already completed the Nightmare Mode mission for a given planet, a new mission node will be selected 8 hours after completion. Mission nodes under the effects of Nightmare Mode have a scarlet background and a white swirl in lieu of a Faction icon. Mission modifiers will also be listed next to the mission type. From onwards you may choose whether to run the mission in Nightmare Mode or not. If some of the players in given Cell do not have Nightmare Mode unlocked, only those with it unlocked should select the Nightmare Mode mission or else the mission will start normally. To access Nightmare Mode Trials, you must build a Nightmare Mode Trial key, which is separate from the standard Trial Key of a given Trial. Additionally, there exists Nightmare Alerts, special Alert Missions which guarantee a specific Nightmare Mod upon completing the mission. In exchange, the No Shields modifier is always among the selected modifiers. Challenges All enemies encounted in Nightmare Mode have significantly increased levels, affecting damage and enemy spawns appropriately, and Ciphers cannot be used during Hacking. Environmental Hazards can also appear as usual. Up to two of the following challenges may occur per mission, and each modifier has an equal chance of being selected. Nightmare Trials do not use these modifiers, but instead change certain aspects of the Trial's stages to increase their difficulty appropriately: Retired Challenges The following challenges were present in earlier builds of the game, but have since been removed as of the latest build. Mission Rewards Below are the possible Nightmare Mode Mods that can be rewarded upon completing a Nightmare Mode mission. These mods are grouped into tiers based on the Planet's overall difficulty: |-| PC = Nightmare Trials will reward up to 3 Nightmare Mods for completing the Trial (one for each stage of the Trial), and will also reward a rare Arcane Enhancement, and a Rare Resource Blueprint. Notes *It is possible for a nightmare mode mission to not actually have any nightmare mode mission modifiers, but instead, a Death Mark modifier will take its place. If no mission modifier is visible at the start or apparently active during the mission, the player can be sure that a Death Mark will appear during the mission. *Certain mission types that can go indefinitely in normal missions will require players to last a set duration before they are allowed to extract or otherwise complete the mission; **Nightmare Defense missions require players to finish 10 waves to complete the mission. **Nightmare Survival missions require players to survive 10 minutes to complete the mission. **Nightmare Interception missions require players to finish two rounds to complete the mission. **Nightmare Excavation missions require players to gather at least 500 units of Cryotic to complete the mission. *There seems to be an increased drop chance of resources, mods and other pickups. Users report finding many more mods than usual on missions. *The drop lists and drop rates are still unconfirmed as there is an ongoing discussion/feedback on the forum. Media Warframe Solo Nightmare Mode GamesWise Warframe What is NIGHTMARE MODE? Warframe How To Get Nightmare Missions Nightmare Mode UISwirl.png|Old Nightmare Mode Appearance Patch History :Additions: :*Increased the amount of enemies spawnable in Nightmare Exterminate mission (max cap of 500). :Changes: :*Removed ‘Friendly Fire’ modifier from Nightmare missions. :*It is no longer necessary to use Antitoxin to get Nightmare rewards on Earth Sabotage missions. :*Tweaked the Nightmare node algorithm so that they appear on the same node for all players, regardless of Star Chart progression. :Fixes: :*Fixed Nightmare missions clearing from the Star Chart if aborted/failed before reaching the mission objective. :*Fixed players who have cleared the Nightmare for a given planet, getting Nightmare rewards by joining friends who have not cleared it yet. :Changes: :*Vastly improved framerate for Nightmare missions on some systems. :Fixes: :*Fixed Nightmare missions appearing on quest nodes (e.g. Mutalist Alad V Assassination from Patient Zero quest). :Fixes: :*Fixed Nightmare Exterminate missions spawning an insane.. Or… nightmarish number of enemies. :Additions: :*New Nightmare modifiers have been added to the mix! Take on the new ‘Death Detonation’, and ‘Friendly Fire’ modifiers. :Fixes: :*Fixed Nightmare modifiers not re-applying after a Host Migration. :Nightmare Missions: :Nightmare Missions are now back in the Starchart but with a few twists: :*Each Planet will have 1 Nightmare node that changes every 8 hours (all respective Planet nodes must be completed before that Nightmare node becomes available). :*Mercury, The Void, and Lua are now included in Nightmare node eligibility. :*These Nightmare nodes are not replayable, and the Nightmare will be cleared for that Planet for 8 hours until the next one appears. :*Failing to effectively hack panels will now result in a zap and tougher enemies will spawn when you set off alarms- good luck! :*New Nightmare Mods are now available through Nightmare missions! :**Chilling Reload (Shotgun): Increases Cold Damage and Reload Speed! :**Drifting Contact (Melee): Increases Combo Duration and Status Chance! :**Streamlined Form (Warframe): Increases Holster Speed and Slide Boost! :*Nightmare Mod rewards (19 total now) can be earned across 3 tiers of Nightmare missions: Easy, Medium, Hard. :Easy Nightmare Missions can be found on Earth, Venus, Mars, and Mercury and contain: :*Ice Storm :*Stunning Speed :*Hammer Shot :*Wildfire :*Accelerated Blast :*Blaze :*Chilling Reload (new!) :Medium Nightmare Missions can be found on Phobos, Jupiter, Ceres, Saturn, Void, and Europa and contain: :*Drifting Contact (new!) :*Seeking Fury :*Armored Agility :*Shred :*Rending Strike :*Fortitude :Hard Nightmare Missions can be found on Sedna, Pluto, Lua, Neptune, Uranus, and Eris and contain: :*Streamlined Form (new!) :*Animal Instinct :*Vigor :*Lethal Torrent :*Focus Energy :*Constitution :Unlisted Change: :*Nightmare nodes removed, though Nightmare alerts can still occur. :Fixes: :*Fixed an error preventing Nightmare mods being received from Sabotage Nightmare Missions. :Changes: :*Some Endless Nightmare missions now function like their Alert counterparts in completion criteria to be eligible for a Nightmare Mod. Specifics as follows: :*Nightmare Interception now requires 2 Rounds to be eligible for extraction/Nightmare Mods, like their Alert Counterparts. :*Nightmare Defense missions now require 10 Waves to be eligible for extraction/Nightmare Mods, like their Alert Counterparts. :*Nightmare Excavation (Nodes & Alerts) now requires 500 units of Cryotic before extraction is enabled. :Fixes: :*Fixed Nightmare Defense Missions not properly giving Nightmare Mod rewards. :Changes: :*Time-mission Nightmare variants will no longer appear in Assassination Missions. :Additions: :*Added the new platinum-purchase mods to the Nightmare Mission drop tables. :Changes: :*Nightmare assassinate missions will no longer select the "mission time limit" challenge mode. :Fixes: :*Fixed Sentinels and Kubrow having shields in no-shields Nightmare Missions. :Changes: :*Nightmare Mode nodes now have an updated Icon on the Star Chart. :Changes: :*Removed Nightmare Mode from final quest mission in Patient Zero. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with Nightmare Rescue Alerts giving out additional mods. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue where Hijack missions in Nightmare Mode with the ‘no shield’ permutation would be unbeatable. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with Alerts/Invasions/Nightmare nodes disappearing when returning from a mission. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with Nightmare modes not having their proper debuff applied when playing on Rescue event missions. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with join in-progress functionality not working correctly for publicly hosted alerts, invasion, Conclave, Dark Sector, and Nightmare missions. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with Nightmare Mods only successfully being rewarded in Survival and Rescue missions. :Fixes: :*Fixed Nightmare mode overrides not being properly maintained. :Fixes: :*Fixed progression stopping issue if playing Earth’s Sabotage mission with Nightmare mode ‘timer’ permutation. :Fixes: :*Fixed nightmare-mode rewards on Interception Missions. :Changes: :*Changes to the Nightmare Alert structure: :**No more 5% chance of Optional Nightmare (was incorrectly announced Wednesday 1/15/2014 – we’ve changed it) :**NOW: There will be 10 nightmare alerts "per cycle", one for each original nightmare mod. :**When the Alert is up, it will appear as "Nightmare Mod Located"; the type of mod will be displayed in the Alert info popup. :**The mission does not have an option, must be played in Nightmare to acquire the Mod indicated. :**No shields is always the nightmare modifier. :**These alerts will also be worth double the credits that would normally be given for an alert mission on the selected node. :Changes: :Alerts now have a 5% chance to be nightmare Alerts (Clarity: Eligible alerts will prompt choice to play in Nightmare Mode). :Fixes: :*Removed energy drain from no-shield mode Nightmare missions. :Additions: :*Added option to opt-in to Nightmare nodes. :Fixes: :*Fixed nightmare Assassination missions giving only the nightmare reward, and not the boss reward. :Fixes: :*Fix for nightmare assassinate missions giving only the nightmare reward, and not the boss reward. :Fixes: :*Mod Rewards from “Arid Fear” event (Shred, Vigor, Lethal Torrent) now available in Nightmare Mode. :Changes: :Nightmare mode tuning: :*Don’t allow 0 shields in nightmare mode if Vampire mode is in effect. :*Energy Drain mode now gives zero shields in addition to draining energy. Reduced chance of Energy -Drain mode (33% instead of 50%). :*Mobile Defense is now exempt from No-HUD mode. :*No-Mini Map mode removed as it was universally despised (but if you really liked it, a post-it note will do the trick). :Changes: :*Increased difficulty (just a little) of Nightmare Mode. :*Nightmare mode storage lockers don't give ammo. :*Better timer sound for Nightmare mode. :Fixes: :*Fixed weapon restrictions not being applied in nightmare mode. :*Fixed weapon restrictions not being applied in Nightmare mode. :*Fixed host migrating during nightmare mode causing the mode to change. :Changes: :*Removed Nightmare mode as an option for Mercury missions. :Fixes: :*Fix for Nightmare mode timer sound not being high enough stakes. :Changes: :*Further tweaks to Nightmare Mode Vampire missions to be challenging but playable. :Changes: :*Increased difficulty of Nightmare Mode. Vampire drain rate is higher, and weapon restrictions are now enabled... coming soon. MUHAHA! :Fixes: :*Fix for Nightmare mode appearing on nodes before entire planet had been completed. :Fixes: :*Fix and swap for Nightmare Defense mode: mission is now 15 wave countdown aka Nightmare Survival Defense. :Additions: *Nightmare Game Mode. Are you tough enough to survive Nightmare mode? *10x Dual Stat Mods rewards (awarded in “Nightmare” game mode challenges only) }} See also *Nightmare Mode Mods Table Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Update 9